Hurricane Elizabeth (2038)
Hurricane Elizabeth, also known as the Great New York City Hurricane, the Long Living Hurricane and Holy Hurricane was the 5th named storm of the 2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season, and the most powerful hurricane that America, Newfoundland, Canada, and the Caribbean will ever see until the year 2047 where another hurricane broke the record. However, it is the longest-lived hurricane that the world will ever see, living an astonishing 28 days, barely beating the San Ciriaco Hurricane by ½ of a day. It is the costliest hurricane that the world has ever seen, beating Darren by $632 billion in 2038 USD however, according to 2024 USD real damages would've been beaten by $596 billion, meaning Elizabeth would've had $727 billion in real damages. Meanwhile, Elizabeth peaked at 205mph, reaching an extremely low pressure at 885mb. Elizabeth also had an extremely large size to begin with, reaching to a maximum of 1,275 miles off the East Coast, the outer bands going as far inland as Kentucky. When it began, it reached a size of 150 miles as a tropical depression, one of the largest. Meteorological History On July 9, a large low-pressure system with several tropical waves exited near the Bahamas, which only Elizabeth developed, which was about 775 miles from the coast of the Bahamas. Then, the large low-pressure system became Tropical Disturbance Five E, which was rapidly upgraded to Invest Five E. Invest Five E then started moving northwest, rapidly upgrading once more to Tropical Depression Five. Tropical Depression Five then rapidly increased in size, becoming 150 miles, because of the low-pressure system. Favorable conditions near the Bahamas let it strengthen into a Tropical Depression. Tropical Depression Five then rapidly went north, entering even more favorable conditions, strengthening to Tropical Storm Elizabeth. Elizabeth then went west for a brief moment, then northwest again. Elizabeth then strengthened to Hurricane Elizabeth, peaking as a C1 with 95mph, off the coast of North Carolina, before briefly stalling there. On July 10, it kept stalling, however, the bands got bigger, stretching as far as the Appalachians. Meanwhile, it brought heavy and torrential rains in the Southeast, even as much as 10 inches were reported, and wind gusts up to 60mph were also reported. Elizabeth brought $53 billion in the wrath it caused. On July 11, it moved inland, hitting NC hard, weakening down to a TS. On July 12, it slowly moved across the Southeast, moving south, impacting every state as it went along, bringing heavy rains and lots of wind gusts. A tornado outbreak occurred in the Southeast as well due to it. On July 13, it changed course and started to move southwest and hit the Panhandle of Florida, before going out into the Gulf, and turning west. On July 14, it briefly strengthened to a category 1, as it went northwest, making landfall in Louisiana, and going southwest, strengthening to a category 2 hurricane as it began to turn east. On July 15, it made landfall in Eastern Mexico, going inland and weakening down to a category 1 over Mexico, growing to a size of 450 miles, despite over land. Elizabeth then turned to the southeast Elizabeth then weakened to a tropical storm, then rapidly to a tropical depression, briefly going into the Pacific, then making a U-Turn back. Elizabeth then went northeast, then northwest, going back into the Gulf of Mexico. On July 16, it strengthened to a category 1 hurricane again, earning the name Elizabeth back. By now, scientists were baffled at this crazy hurricane. On July 17, Elizabeth then made a turn northeast once more, going in a straight path, until making a small turn southeast, then going straight east later that day, before briefly stalling once more. On July 18, it changed direction, going straight up northeast, then rapidly changing direction to the southeast, strengthening to a C2 with 110mph winds, making landfall along the Yucatan and Western Cuba, bringing heavy flooding and tornado outbreaks, with wind gusts reported at 80mph, as it brought $107 billion with it. Elizabeth then changed course to the southeast, strengthening to a C3 with 130mph winds, as it briefly made landfall in Nicaragua, peaking with 135mph winds, bringing more heavy flooding with more rain gusts, causing several ships to sink, including the notables, Anthem of the Seas and Oasis of the Seas, as it brought more $83 billion with it. On July 18, it stalled off the coast of Belize, still bringing more rain and heavy flooding. On July 19, it moved very slowly to the northeast, strengthening to a C4 with 155mph winds as it moved towards Jamaica, increasing way in size to 800 miles. Elizabeth then hit Jamaica with the outer bands, bringing some light rains, however lots of tornadoes were reported in Jamaica, bringing it to a $23 billion in damage to Jamaica. On July 19, it then turned east briefly, then went southeast, as it neared the Greater Antilles/Lesser Antilles. On July 20, it turned up northeast, making landfall in the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico as a C4 with 155mph winds, bringing $47 billion in the wrath of the storm. It also made landfall in the Northern Lesser Antilles, overall bringing $53 billion to the first round of the storm, as it turned east, and then southeast. On July 21, it turned southwest, as it strengthened to a C5 with 175mph winds as it made landfall in South America, causing $3 billion in damages. weakening down to 170mph before regaining strength and going back to 190mph as it made landfall in the ABC Islands as well, bringing heavy rains and erosion, causing all the ABC Islands to be flooded, as it stalled for a day, bringing $23 billion dollars in damages. On July 22, it heading up northwest, peaking at 195mph in the Caribbean, making landfall in the Dominican Republic again and Puerto Rico again, bringing even more heavy rain, as the people of the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico weren't prepared for the second round, it brought an even more extensive range of damages, bringing an even higher $158 billion in damage. On July 23, it began to move west, making landfall in Cuba as a C5 with 200mph winds, bringing $103 billion in damages. On July 24, it began to move northeast, making landfall in the Bahamas as a C5 with 200mph winds, however, the people in the Bahamas were prepared for this, bringing a light $10 billion in damages, however, parts of the Bahamas were declared uninhabitable after Elizabeth hit. Elizabeth then grew rapidly in size from an 800-mile hurricane to a 1200 mile hurricane, reaching its peak intensity of 205mph off the coast. On July 25, it stalled, its outer bands hitting Bermuda, bringing light rains on the island, however, the bands also hit the East Coast which brought medium-heavy rain along the coast. On July 26, it still was stalling, it was growing in size, as it grew to 1,275 miles, the maximum size it would hit, becoming only 105 miles smaller than Typhoon Tip, as it began to slowly move up. On July 27, it kept going northeast, but then all the sudden changed direction to the northwest towards the doomed New York City, as it was forecasted to hit Nova Scotia and Newfoundland as a C5, but one model said it would change direction and hit NYC. Elizabeth then started to move slowly, causing big waves and storm surges as big as 50 feet, bringing NYC under 17 feet of water, causing heavy flooding and even foundation damage, collapsing several buildings, including flooding the KMC Center, almost collapsing it, but it barely stood up. On July 27, it stalled in NYC, still bringing heavy rains and wind gusts and even waterspouts forming in NYC, causing billions of dollars in damage, bringing the total cost to $130 billion in NYC. On July 28, it moved out of NYC, weakening to a C4 which made landfall in NY, causing a $20 billion in damages. On July 29, it weakened rapidly to a C3 and then a C2 over the Great Lakes, then weakening to a C1 as it began to go southeast, as it was expected to dissipate by July 31. On July 30, it went downwards, entering Louisiana, weakening down to a TS, and then briefly a TD before strengthening to a TS and making a loop, remaining a TS with a size of 200 miles, as it brought $30 billion more in the time it stayed over. On July 31, it went north near the Appalachian Mountains, weakening down to a TD as it exited the coast off the Chesapeake Bay, remaining a TD as it slowly moved out, decreasing to a size of 100 miles. On August 1, it still slowly moved towards Bermuda. On August 2, it made landfall in Bermuda, bringing medium rain and a storm surge of 15 feet, flooding 1/4 of the island and causing $5 billion in damage as it brought Kings Wharf underwater for a week. On August 3, it rapidly accelerated north, and then northwest, rapidly strengthening to a TS with 70mph winds, as it made landfall in Nova Scotia, bringing heavy rains and large wind gusts, and even several tornadoes to form, bringing a $10 billion in damages. On August 4, it made landfall in Newfoundland, bringing the same thing that Nova Scotia experienced, causing another $10 billion in damage. On August 5, it rapidly accelerated northwestern, as it peaked as a C1 with 80mph winds as it made landfall along Quebec, bringing a $9 billion in damages, before weakening to a TD. On August 6, it went over the cold waters over the Hudson Bay and finally dissipated. Preparations, Impacts and Records Bahamas Elizabeth hit the Bahamas briefly as a TD, of course it only brought light rain and wind gusts up to 40mph, even though one small island, Rayaho Cay, famous for the beautiful beaches it has, and the small 'blue hole' it has, was uninhabitable after, due to medium-heavy rains and wind gusts up to 50mph, collapsing several buildings. Elizabeth also hit the Bahamas as a C5 with 200mph winds, however, they were prepared this time, and almost 90% of the country was flown out by airplane, or travelled by boat to safety, by order of the Governor-General of the Bahamas, Marguerite Pindling, to evacuate the Bahamas, which only a measly 10% didn't listen and rode out the storm, which brought only a small, light scale of damage in $10 billion. The Bahamas only had two fatalities, one was because of the heavy wind gusts caused riptides and they drowned, and the other was surfing and got washed out to sea. East Coast First, Elizabeth hit the East Coast as a C1 with 95mph, that mainly made landfall in NC, bringing heavy rains and heavy wind gusts as it caused $53 billion in damage the first time it hit, as a recommended evacuation from the coastline was suggested, many people didn't, and it brought flooding about 1/2 a mile inland, causing $53 billion in damages and caused over 400 fatalities, mainly because of the people not listening to the evacuation and people who were caught during the torrential time. Then, as a C5, the outer bands hit Florida, causing heavy rains and wind gusts more than 60mph, however, not bringing any damage as Florida was prepared for this. New York City was not prepared for this force, as most models think it would go all the way out, as a mandatory evacuation was in order, it was like the 2012 scene when the hurricane hit NYC, causing much flooding and causing $130 billion in damage to NYC, which 1,000 fatalities were reported when the buildings collapsed and when people decided to ride the hurricane out. Overall, Elizabeth brought $183 billion in it's wrath to the East Coast. Elizabeth has the record of making the most landfalls in America, and the strongest hurricane to ever hit NYC. Southeast Elizabeth made landfall in Louisiana as a C1 with 80mph winds, causing sporadic flooding around and causing minor flooding in New Orleans, and large wind gusts, as it strengthened to C2 intensity, causing slightly more rain around, and higher wind gusts. The flooding and wind gusts caused no damage, luckily, as the people in the Southeast were just as prepared as the people in the Bahamas, there was only one fatality, where one person was stuck in their car in the flooding, and it poured in, and they drowned. Elizabeth also affected the Southeast as a TS. It affected Arkansas, Louisiana, Texas, Alabama, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Florida, and more. They were all prepared, and no damage was caused. Gulf Coast Elizabeth made landfall in Mexico. Category:Destructive Storm Category:Atlantic hurricanes